This invention relates generally to a guanidine-substituted resin catalyst for transesterification of esters, e.g., glyceryl esters, with alcohols.
High fuel prices and environmental concerns are driving development of alternative fuels, especially those derived from renewable resources. One such fuel, commonly known as “biodiesel” fuel, contains methyl esters of fatty acids, and is burned in diesel engines. Biodiesel fuel is produced from transesterification of triglycerides, such as vegetable oils, with methanol. For example, Gelbard et al., C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, Série IIc, Chimie, vol. 3, pp. 563-7 (2000); demonstrated that a guanidine-substituted resin exhibited catalytic activity for the methanolysis of vegetable oil. However, the resin produced low yields and/or long reaction times.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an alternative heterogeneous catalyst for transesterification of esters with alcohols.